Rocking With The Fairies
by Trevyler
Summary: The Fairies are a newly popular group in Fiore. A few members mingle a bit with some fans and that when things kick off. Real binds will be formed, friends will be made, secrets will be revealed. Sound like a bit too much? You're probably right but I'm gonna leave that anyway. Music AU NaLu Jerza Gale and more expected as well as others. Enjoy the story!
**Hello everybody my name is Trevyler and I'm back but with something new this time. This is a Fairy Tail fanfiction. I haven't seen as many music fics as I've seen with most other fandoms so I decided to write one myself. Although I probably have different band members than most people would pick. I'll tell you guys about members in the story. I just wanted to let anybody know that I'll be updating my Star Wars and Tekken stories next. Once I get a couple chapters each on those then I'll worry about any of the others. This story won't really fall into any certain place. It'll be completely up to how much time and inspiration I have. Alright let's get started.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:MEET THE FAIRIES**

In the country of Fiore, there were many popular bands and groups. Of course many knew of Sabertooth, Phantom Lord, and the Oracion Seis, but the most popular of all were the Fairies. They started as a local band in the town of Magnolia formed by a group of friends. Eventually they became extremely popular thanks to the internet and began their rise to fame. Makarov Dreyar of Fairy Tail Records noticed their rise in popularity and their natural talent and gave them a record deal.

Their are five members that make up the Fairies.

The lead guitarist and most well known member of the band is Natsu Dragneel or the Salamander. He's known for being very loud and wild as well as adding a lot of pyrotechnics to the show.

The lead singer is Jellal Fernandez or better known by his stage name Siegrain. He is considered very mysterious and attractive among female fans.

The base player is the only female member Erza Scarlet. She is known as Titania Queen of the Fairies.

The keyboard player was ladies' man Loke. He went by Leo the Lion on Stage though.

The final member is drummer Gray Fullbuster. He's Natsu's best friend and rival. He call's himself Musica on stage as a reference to a friend of his.

* * *

Tonight the Fairies were just finishing up a late night gig at the town of Clover.

Flames blazed behind the guitarist as fireworks were set off, "Thank you and good night everybody!" he screamed into the mic.

The crowd cheered and screamed as the stage lights shut off and the curtains closed.

The band went into back stage and dropped to the sofas in exhaustion.

Natsu was somehow still full of energy, "Woohoo! That was awesome! I'm ready for round two!" he exclaimed slightly bouncing on his feet.

Gray leaned back in his seat, "Shut it Flame Brain. The rest of us are trying to take a break for a second." he said annoyed.

Erza nodded, "I agree. Stop talking or I'll make you." she threatened.

The pink haired male gulped and laughed nervously without another word.

Jellal just rolled his eyes and noticed the magazine that had them on the front of it, "Looks like we're getting more popular than ever." he stated simply and smoothly.

Loke took the magazine, "Of course. Just look at us. With my good looks how could we not be?" he asked as of the answer was obvious.

The now shirtless drummer snatched the magazine away from him, "Why does everything you say revolve around you? We're popular for our musical talent, not our l-Never mind." he suddenly stopped.

The only female raised an eyebrow as Gray handed her the magazine, "Why did you-What!?" she suddenly exclaimed.

Natsu flinched a bit, "Come on what does it say?" he said reaching form the magazine.

Erza smacked his hand, "Quiet! How could they say these things about us?" she asked aloud.

The magazine article had many things written like:

 _Are the Fairies for real?_

 _Is the great Titania just their poster girl?_

 _Fairies are just sell outs? Let's see_

Natsu read over the woman's shoulder, "Don't worry Erza. Let 'em think what they want. We'll just keep doing what we do best." he encouraged.

She smiled and gave the energetic male and choking one-armed hug, "Thank you Natsu." she said softly.

The rest of the group was used to seeing these weird moments with Erza, but it didn't make it any less disturbing or scary.

Suddenly a door opened and a short old man appeared in the room, "That was wonderful kids. You're getting pretty good at this." he complimented.

The band smiled, "Hey Gramps." Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Loke greeted.

Jellal simply nodded in greeting. Makarov returned the gesture before jumping up on the sofa, "Tomorrow we head home to Magnolia for a few shows before we're off to Crocus for a private show." he announced.

The group began to talk about how excited they were to head back to their home town.

Makarov cleared his throat, "Also, you will be the opening act for the Thunder Legion during the first show in Magnolia." he stated hesitantly.

Everyone groaned, "Do we really have to open for Laxus and his band of weirdos. I know he's your grandson and all but come on." Natsu complained.

Erza crossed her arms, "With all due respect sir, I have to agree with Natsu. Laxus isn't the most pleasurable person to be around." she said sincerely.

The other three men nodded in agreement to her statement.

The old man put a finger to the bridge of his nose, "I'd really hoped that you'd learned to get along by now. Laxus has his own issues and I'll worry about him. This show is unavoidable so you're going to have to live with it and that's final." he responded sternly.

He walked out while the others looked at each other in disbelief. They'd never seen him get upset with them before.

Gray sighed, "I hate to say ,but he's right. We'll just have to deal with it." he broke the silence.

Natsu looked ready to argue but Erza smacked him on the head, "Don't start bickering you two. Laxus isn't the most stable or friendly person, but he is still Makarov's grandson. Whether we like it or not, interacting him will be unavoidable." she stated.

Jellal felt a bit left out as he hadn't known the old man like the others did. Apparently he had taught them everything they knew about music and was like their father considering that most of them had become orphans when they were younger.

Most of them had found their family now though.

Natsu had his adoptive parents Igneel and Grandeena, as well as his little sister Wendy.

Gray had his brother Lyon who had shared the same adoptive mother.

Jellal and Erza had each other. They'd known each other longer than anyone else and were life long friends at this point.

Loke was kind of the oddball of the group as he was simply someone that they'd met who was looking for a group to join at Fairy Tail. He hadn't been very good singing wise but he proved to be a very talented musician when it came to instruments.

Not to mention that he gathered even more female attention to the group than Natsu did. Gray's stripping habit had got him quite a few fans and Jellal was simply Jellal.

They bickered and fought with each other, but at the end of the day they were friends.

* * *

It was a normal day in the capital of Fiore. Many people were excited to here about the upcoming arrival of Fairies in Crocus.

A few people in particular were excited to see the wildly popular band perform here.

A girl with blonde hair tied up with a blue ribbon smiled widely, "I can't believe that they're actually coming here." she squealed.

A silver haired girl next to her shared the excitement, "I know! I've been trying to get tickets for weeks now, but I don't have the money." she sad both excitedly and sadly.

A tall man with spiky white hair stood next to the second girl, "Mira said that she'd try and get us into the show since she works for their record label." he said.

The blonde, Lucy, sighed, "I hope she can. This is their first concert in the capital and I really wanna see it." she told the other two.

Lisanna nodded in agreement, "Me too! I want to see them in person. It's no fun watching videos of it. I want the full Fairy experience." she said enthusiastically.

Elfman crossed his arms, "I don't even know why you like these bands. None of them are even real men!" he shouted.

The girls laughed, "Come on big brother. Just enjoy the music." Lisanna said sweetly.

* * *

Back in Clover, the Fairies were grabbing some dinner at a restaurant near the hotel they were staying at.

Natsu was scarfing down half the menu while the others simply shook their heads at him.

He raised a eyebrow at them and swallowed, "What?" he asked.

Erza sighed, "It's a wonder you have any money left these days." she replied.

He was about to respond when Jellal interrupted, "Indeed." he added simply.

Gray chuckled to himself and Loke just pushed up his glasses and sipped his glass of wine.

They all had finished their food and ordered desert as they always did after they had a show.

Erza simply wanted a slice of her favorite desert, Strawberry Cake.

Gray was eating vanilla, chocolate, and mint chip ice cream.

Jellal was eating Blueberry Pie à la Mode.

Loke was eating chocolate mousse with desert wine.

And finally Natsu was eating a huge brownie topped with nuts, whipped cream, caramel, a cheery, and hot sauce.

Others stared wide eyed at the pink haired young man as he poured half a bottle pf hot sauce on his desert.

In a few seconds the plate was empty and Natsu was leaning back in his chair patting his stomach.

The others rolled there eyes and continued eating.

* * *

There was a notable different in appearance about the Fairies outside performances.

While Loke wore a suit and tie as well as having his hair spiked high, he was currently wearing a casual green jacket, red t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Erza wore an armor like outfit as Titania, but she wore a simple white sleeveless shirt, blue skirt, and black boots outside of the shows.

Gray wore a blue and grey jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath as well as fake piercings in his ears as Musica, but he was usually wearing a white button-up shirt along with black dress pants and shoes when he went out casually.

Jellal wore white and black jacket type robes with designs around the neck as Siegrain. His normal outfit consisted of a black trench coat over a white vest and black sleeveless shirt, and slacks with boots.

Natsu wore a red and gold jacket with flame patterns on it and and a while scaled scarf tied around his head as a bandanna along with white pants and brown boots. He usually wore a black and yellow vest, white shorts, brown sandals, and he had the scarf actually used as a scarf.

They were all currently going to bed for the night in their hotel rooms.

They split into a group of two and a group of three. Each time they stopped at a hotel they would switch roommates. This time around Jellal and Erza had their own room while Natsu, Gray, and Loke shared the other room. The only rule was that Loke wasn't allowed to share a room alone with Erza so he usually ended up in the group of three. The other four had no problems sharing a room as they're close friends to the point of family. Loke just doesn't know when to respect boundaries sometimes.

Erza and Jellal each took a bed, "Good Night." they told each other at the same time.

Loke and Natsu had already passed out on the beds leaving Gray to sleep on the couch.

This would be the beginning of quite an adventure for our Fairies.

* * *

 **And that's it for the first chapter of my first Fairy Tail story. I might release a few one shots as well if people seem to like my Fairy Tail stories. So just to let you know there are 4 other bands besides the Fairies:**

 **-Sabertooth (Rogue, Sting, etc)**

 **-Oracion Seis**

 **-Phantom Lord (Gajeel and the Elemental 4)**

 **-Thunder Legion (Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bickslow.)**

 **There will be more, but they won't be mentioned until later. One more thing I want to let you guys know about is that each group with have the songs they sing come from specific groups. For example I'm thinking of using Fall Out Boy for the Fairies. Maybe Disturbed for Phantom. I don't know yet. Tell me what you guys think. And yes there will be romance. What story of mine would it be otherwise. Sadly for Gruvia fans it won't be a pairing in this story simply because I want to do something different with another ship I like. Hopefully you'll stick around anyway just to read the story. I think I covered everything I want to so have a great night everybody and I'll see you next time.**

 **~Trevyler**


End file.
